A Different Path
by KimotoDragoon
Summary: One small change, can make many things different. Lives change, stories change... But for everyone, so much has changed now, that any trace of what should have happened is like looking for a needle in a haystack.
1. Prologue

A tiny little change can cause a different possible future. Kiri Nanaya, the man who worked as a Killer, stood there, and had originally just stabbed the young Kouma Kishima in the eye. To give himself a chance in the future. A chance he would fail to survive.

That is what should have happened at least. For some reason, that Kiri Nanaya could not fathom though, he pushed his weapon further. And stabbed Kouma again. The child had already stopped moving, as Kiri kept stabbing. This didn't make a difference yet. None at all. Not for many years.

Kouma Kishima, A man who lived to Destroy. His very existance was Destruction. His future was supposed to be dark. He would one day kill all the Nanaya, except for a single boy who would be adopted by the Tohno Family's Head on a whim, since his name was the same as his own sons.

But thanks to Kiri's new action, that would not happen. Kouma would never kill the Nanaya. The Destruction of the Nanaya would fail, Makihisa Tohno wouldn't be able to make them die.

Thus leading to a new Path... The path where there is a being who lives to kill. Not Shiki Tohno, of the correct path, but the path of Shiki Nanaya.


	2. Second Prologue

Kiri was... Not pleased to say the least. Time had passed. Till then, things had been the same as they should. Until that night. The Assassin's had all been killed by their Targets. Many of both side had fallen.

Thanks to that, The Nanaya clan had come to an agreement. For now they shall depart seperatly. Hide in society, and come back once they grown strong again. Kiri had recieved a different task from the rest though. He had moved into a Town, Misaki City, that was already near the Nanaya Forest. And gone to... Deal with the one who had come to assail them.

...

"I knew you'd be coming." Kiri was a calm man. One would assume he was someone who suffered from lots of stress as his hair was already white, close to gray, and that his eyes were unnatural due to their red coloration.

So his rage was unnatural. On the other hand, Makihisa Tohno was also a Calm man. His was not as often seen though, as in the Tohno Family, it was known he was suffering from a mental disorder.

"Then you know why I am here?"

"Yes... And I have an alternate proposition." Kiri was listening to the Tohno Head. It was true, he had to know he was coming. He got inside too easy. No Guards, no resistance, no one even in his way to come here. It was the same as being invited.

"I'm listening." He wasn't a fool. As skilled as he may be, Kiri Nanaya was but a single man. This place was full of those under Makihisa. Leaving alive... It was possible, but the chances were already fairly low.

Makihisa made a smile. The old man wanted to end it fast, but he had to keep up his act. There was no knowing when his problem would arise.

"I have two children. They would probably like your son." At the mention of Shiki, Kiri seemed to react, only slightly. The fact Makihisa knows about his family is a bad sign, and shows just how far the Tohno's reach extends.

"So I think... We should bring a peace between the Tohno and the Nanaya. Surely having us behind you would be quite the benifit wouldn't it?" Kiri could only nod, guessing where Makihisa was taking this. He wanted the Killers to be his allies, rather than enemies, to ensure they wouldn't be such a threat.

"Thus... My Idea is..."

...

"Shiki, this is Akiha." Kiri introduced his son to Makihisa's daughter. "Akiha this is my son, Shiki. He has the same name as your brother."

The meeting had the feeling of a Marriage Interview... And might as well have been. Kiri hadn't told them yet, nor had Makihisa, but to force a short time of peace, Kiri had agreed... His son, who shall inherit the skills of the Nanaya, would marry Makihisa's daughter, who, while not being the next head, would carry consideriable influence in not only the family, but to her brother who seems to adore her.

Shiki Tohno was out today, with one of their many relatives who stay in the house, so Shiki Nanaya would have to meet him another time. From now on they'd be making frequent trips to the Tohno house.

Kiri stepped away, and kept a watchful eye on the two, as well as others.

"... Want to play Tag?" Shiki suggested a game after an awkward silence. The young girl smiled, a wonderful and pretty smile. Even at this age, one could tell she'd be quite the beauty when she grew up. Her skin was fair, and she had straight long black hair, which matched her blue eyes. Shiki on the other hand would be more average, with short spikey black hair, and dark black eyes like coal.

"... Okay!" The two went off to play for now, both happy at having made a new friend... And with this... Who knew what the Future would hold?

...

_This was a Two Part Prologue, so nothing super exciting will happen yet, and the story shall start unfolding. Only I know what the Future holds for these Children. ~An Interested Observer_


End file.
